Lowee
The Wii landmass that is protected by CPU White Heart. Hyperdimension Neptunia Welcome to Lowee: Starts when the Neptune, IF and Compa are in the basilicom of Lowee. Neptune and Compa are talking about the cold temperature of the land and how it affects them until the Sanctified of the basilicom apporaches them. Through the talk with the Sanctified they learn that they are in one of the local branches of each city and the Central basilicom is where the Goddess of this landmass resides. They were given a map guide them to the Central basilicom before they head out to reach there. A scene was taken place at the snowy woods on their way to their destination as well as they quest though the in game dungeons. Meeting Lowee's CPU (Blanc) : Begins when the financer of the central basilicom announcing to White Heart that some travelers (Neptune, Compa and IF) are requesting an audience where White Heart reluctantly complies to after some persuassion from the financer. When Blanc recognizes Neptune, she began to treat her harshly like an enemy. Soon she could not tolerate Neptune's talking about her expectations in several areas of Blanc as a Goddess and told the party to get out and never return in anger. Moments later she was approached by the Evangelist Conversation telling her about her how shameful her performance was earlier. Blanc also complains about the increasing casualties from monsters. The Evangelist then remarks and reminds her of her character as a Goddess, pissing Blanc off before she left. Meet Gust! : The Scene started where Neptune got a cold because she never used the covers when she sleeps as said by Compa. Compa then begin to make a medicine to cure her but with no luck. IF offered her help but Compa states the she wanted to be the one who help Neptune. Suddenly a little girl who cannot stand watching them attempting to make the medicine any longer steps in and help. After introducing herself as Gust she then demonstrates her skills and makes the potion to cure Neptune. She also charges them for the ingredients as they were valuable, but decides to not charge them for labour this time. Compa compliments Gust's career of selling synthesized items while travelling alone which flatters Gust who now sells the items cheaper to them. In return Compa ensured Gust to look for them if she needed to find any ingredients so that they can gather them for her. From that moment on they become friends. Blanc in HDD form: The party (Neptune, IF and Compa) are in the Basilicom where Neptune is talking to the Financer (Miss Chamberlain) when the Evangelist overheard their conversation and joined in. She tells them about the Overlord Momus and warns them about the Overlord’s messenger punishment by the Overlord’s hand. Nevertheless the group treks on the dungeon Miss Chamberlain told them about. The party were exploring the dungeon as well as defeating monsters but could not find any sign of a Key fragments. They were about to return to the Basilicom for more answers when suddenly a mysterious girl in HDD form approaches. She targets Neptune but IF and Compa are not letting that happen. Neptune states that the three of them are as one in a party. The mysterious girl was surprised about Neptune involving her friends in the fight as well as well as she recall that Neptune lost her memories before the fight. She eventually lost the fight against the party and retreats. Neptune/Purple Heart now in her HDD form could not remember while Compa and IF attempts to figure it out. In the end the party leaves the issue behind for now with Compa saying that the mysterious girl is like a “Nep-Nep addict ”. Iffy’s secret: They returned to the Basillicom only to find out from the Financer that the Goddess will not be seeing guests today. The Financer concludes that she cannot do anything to change the Goddess demands and told them to leave. IF says that they to leave for now as she had already thought up another plan in case this happened. When they reached the towns of Lowee, IF reveals to Neptune and Compa that she belong to the Guild. IF rejects Neptune’s question about the Goddess she believed in. Appearance It's colors are a mostly white land with light blue mountains. This is similar to the Wii's trademark colors of white with a usually blue outline. This landmass has a winter-esque theme to it, so it can be said to be the coldest region of the four. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2, it more sunnier, colorful, and bright after many years. During the evening the entire town can be seen glowing, including the center section. Glowing brightly in the center. Trivia *It can be said three residents resemble Mario, Luigi, and Toad from Super Mario. Which would tie into the fact Blanc can be seen reading a book with a mario-esque image on the front in one of her official images. Gallery Lowee Night.jpg|Lowee at evening Category:Landmasses